Boa noite, Sayaka
by Nyan and Miki
Summary: Sae liga para Sayaka no meio da madrugada, o que pode ter acontecido? SaeYaka, AKB48 fanfic


Boa noite, Sayaka

Eu já devia estar no décimo sono quando ouvi o meu celular tocar. Ainda sonolenta olhei pro relógio que marcava 03h40min da manhã. Peguei o celular e coloquei na orelha, nem vi quem era na tela, e bom, quando eu atendi era a Sae, eu já deveria estar esperando que fosse ela, quem mais me ligaria a essa hora da noite? Era bom que fosse algo importante.

-Sayaka!- A Sae disse gritando no celular, gritou tão alto que tive de afastar o aparelho da orelha.

-Que houve? Porque é que ta me ligando a essa hora da madrugada? – Perguntei irritada. Se tem algo que eu detesto é ser acordada no meio da noite. Não tenho problema nenhum em acordar cedo, mas ser acordada durante meu sono realmente me tira do sério.

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu!- Nesse momento eu comecei a me preocupar, apesar de saber que no fundo seria algo bobo, eu realmente me preocupei. Comecei a prestar mais atenção enquanto me levantava até sentar na cama. – Apareceu uma aranha HORRIVEL no meu quarto!- Ela disse com a voz espantada. Eu deveria mesmo esperar por algo desse tipo, suspirei e respondi

-Tá, e o que você quer que eu faça, Sae?

-Nada, só deixa a porta destrancada que eu vou pra sua casa. – Tá, ela realmente tinha falado aquilo como se fosse algo normal? Me ligar 3:40 da manhã e simplesmente avisar que vai dormir na minha casa por causa de uma aranha? Tinha mesmo que ser a Sae.

-Não! Você vai dormir na sua casa, mate a aranha, ora! – Eu disse irritada, eu não estava de bom humor depois de ser acordada no meio do meu precioso sono, pra isso.

-Mas Sayaka... – Ela dizia com uma voz propositalmente manhosa, eu achei aquilo muito fofo, eu sempre a achava fofa quando falava assim comigo, mas nunca demonstrei, afinal ela poderia se achar por isso, ou pior, passar a usar isso contra mim mais vezes. – Eu realmente detesto aranhas sabe? Tem uma teia enorme bem encima da minha cama, eu estava deitada, quase dormindo e do nada uma aranha enorme apareceu! Eu estou na sala, mas dormir aqui é tão triste e desconfortável... Você não quer que eu tenha dores nas costas pela manhã, não é? – Sae disse com a voz ainda mais chorosa. Ela sempre tinha uma desculpa para as coisas, e sempre acabava me convencendo.

-Sae, não seja tão infantil! Desde quando você tem medo de aranhas? Pegue uma vassoura ou alguma outra coisa, tire ela de lá e volte a dormir! – Comecei a me irritar. Eu não tinha nada marcado pro dia seguinte, nem ela, mas eu gostaria muito de dormir essa noite, já que dias de folga são raros.

- Ah Sayaka! Por favorzinho? Sabia que faz praticamente dois dias que nós não nos vemos? Antes de ontem não conseguimos nos falar direito quando nos esbarramos, e ontem nem por telefone nos falamos... Eu estou com saudades, sabia? – Quando ela disse isso ela praticamente ganhou o jogo, me convenceu, não precisava de mais nada, não precisava insistir mais, eu também sentia a falta dela, e não seria uma coisa ruim dormir com ela hoje, já estava acordada mesmo, esperar por ela para adormecermos juntas não seria uma má idéia. –AH! Eu tenho medo de aranhas sim, ta bom? – Ela falou com um tom irritado, não consegui segurar a risada.

-Tá bom, você venceu... Pode vir, mas ande logo, antes que eu durma e não atenda a porta, aí você vai ter que dormir no corredor. – Respondi brincando. Ouvi ela soltar um 'Yeah!' do outro lado da linha, o que me fez rir mais ainda.

- Não durma! Em 5 minutos eu chego aí!- Sae disse isso e desligou o telefone.

Eu não conseguia conter o sorrido bobo no meu rosto, eu sou mesmo uma boba. Na verdade, depois que eu e Sae ficamos realmente juntas, eu fiquei ainda mais boba, tudo por culpa dela. Fiquei pensando tanto nela que nem me dei conta do tempo passando, e logo ouvi a campainha tocar repetidas vezes. A Sae sempre fazia isso com a minha campainha, é muito impaciente, o que ela quer? Que eu fique na porta esperando ela chegar?

-Tcharam!- Ela gritou quando eu abri a porta

- Shh! Os vizinhos vão acordar, já é de madrugada sabia? – Disse a ela enquanto ela entrava e eu trancava a porta.

-Você fica linda com esse pijama, eu já te disse isso? – Confesso que corei por um instante, mas ela não viu (pelo menos espero que não tenha visto).

- Anda logo Sae, vamos dormir, eu acordei cedo hoje, estou muito cansada. – Falei indo pro quarto. Senti-a me abraçar pela cintura e encostar o queixo no meu ombro, o que me fez diminuir a velocidade dos meus passos.

- Obrigada, Sayaka. Eu sinto muito a sua falta quando não te vejo. - Ela me disse isso e me beijou o pescoço. Eu apenas sorri e acariciei as mãos delas que envolviam minha cintura.

Nos deitamos na cama de frente uma para a outra, ela enlaçou os braços na minha cintura e eu fiz o mesmo nela, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos com a outra mão e fitava seu rosto, sorrindo levemente.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Sayaka?- Ela disse baixinho olhando ternamente para mim.

-O que é? – Perguntei passando a mão em seu rosto. Ela começou a sorrir mais e sua expressão mudou.

-Não tinha aranha nenhuma, eu só queria dormir com você mesmo. – Ela disse dando risada e me puxando pra mais perto dela.

-Ora Sae, sua...- Eu ia terminar a frase mas fui interrompida por um beijo, um beijo tão envolvente e carinhoso que me fez esquecer o que ia falar. Quando paramos de nos beijar ela encostou a testa na minha e acabou adormecendo.

Eu já deveria esperar por algo assim, mas sinceramente não me incomodei. Eu não ligava mais para o fato de ela ter interrompido meu sono, eu também sentia falta dela, desse jeito, junto comigo. Quando nos vemos geralmente não podemos fazer nada, por terem outras pessoas perto e ninguém saber de nós duas, não planejamos contar pra ninguém por enquanto, então não podemos ficar frequentemente assim como estamos agora. E no final ela me recompensou com algo melhor que o meu sono perdido, a presença dela.


End file.
